Kidnapped
by LMXB
Summary: Still recovering from being taken and nearly drowned, Alex's word is turned upside down again when the situation is reversed and her family is placed in danger by a group wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set some time _after_ 2x19 'Alex'.

* * *

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she opened her front door and saw her foster mother on the other side. Before Eliza had a chance to answer Kara engulfed her in a hug.

When Eliza finally pulled away she explained.

"There's a conference in the city. Didn't Alex tell you?"

"No. But it's been kind of crazy for the last few days. I've not really seen Alex." Kara said as she stepped to one side to let Eliza into the apartment.

Once Eliza had shut the door behind her she asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"Kara?" Eliza probed sensing Kara was hiding something.

"It's fine." Kara repeated, only this time she finished with a sneeze.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Eliza asked, eyes wide with concern.

"It's nothing. I just blew out my powers."

"How?"

"Over did the heat vision. They'll be back soon." Kara explained.

"Shouldn't you be at the DEO under the lamps?"

"No. Really, they'll be back soon."

"I can't believe Alex let you leave the DEO." Eliza said.

"Technically she doesn't know." Kara confessed.

"Why not?"

"It only happened a few hours ago and she's been busy."

"I think we need to catch up properly." Eliza said. "Why don't we go get a coffee?"

-00-

"So ready to tell me what's really bothering you?" Eliza asked having watched Kara slowly eat her sticky bun.

"It's nothing." Kara said, but under Eliza's gaze she corrected her answer. "Fine, it's something. But it's stupid."

"If it is bothering you it's not stupid."

"I just really don't like change."

"You have more reason than most to fear it." Eliza pointed out.

"This year just feels like one change after another. My job, Cat, Cadmus, Jeremiah." Kara listed.

"Alex and Maggie." Eliza added for her.

"Yeah, but that's a good change." Kara said quickly.

"But still a change and you miss her." Eliza guessed. Seeing guilt was over Kara's face she squeezed her hand and said. "Don't feel guilty about it. It is normal. I still miss you and Alex and you moved out years ago. Have you talked to Alex?"

"Not really. She is so happy and I don't want to be a burden." Seeing Eliza was frowning Kara quickly added. "It is not like I'm lonely. I have Mon-El and Lena and Winn and James. It's just..."

"You miss Alex." Eliza finished as Kara shrugged. "Come on, let's take you home. If we leave now I should have enough time to make a chocolate pecan pie before dinner." Eliza said.

"Really?" Kara asked perking up a little.

"Really." Eliza said leading Kara out of the cafe, unsure how to help.

As they walked out of Noonan's neither woman was aware they were being followed.

-00-

"That was a waste of time." Alex said as she and Maggie walked into the DEO.

"No sign of the bounty hunter?" J'onn guessed.

"No." Alex said as Winn's screen started flashing.

"Guys, the Montoth is back. He is currently by the library."

"Let's go." J'onn ordered.

"I'll call Kara." Alex said.

"Why?" Mon-El asked.

"We may need Supergirl."

"Yeah, see that's not happening." Mon-El said.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting a date?" Alex asked half sarcastically.

"She doesn't know does she?" Mon-El asked looking from Winn to J'onn.

"I don't know what?" Alex asked getting worried.

"I can't say." Mon-El said backing away from Alex. "I promised Kara."

"Mon-El?" Alex growled stepping closer to him.

"As scary as you are, Kara is way worse. I'm not saying." He said using his speed to go to the other side of the control room.

"Winn?" Alex asked approaching the IT technician.

"She blew out her powers." He confessed straight away.

"What? When? How? Why didn't she tell me?"

"This morning." J'onn said.

"Wait, you all know? None of you thought about telling me?"

"It was Kara's decision. She didn't want you to worry." J'onn said.

"Guess what? I'm worried." Alex said pulling out her phone and ringing Kara. After a few moments she killed the call and said. "She's not answering." She then scrolled through all the messages before saying. "Damn it."

"What?" J'onn asked concerned.

"I forgot mom is in the City"

"Go be with your family. We can handle the Montoth." J'onn said just as Agent Brown approached Alex.

"Ma'am, a courier just dropped this off for you." He said handing her an envelope.

"Wow, who uses snail mail any more?" Winn asked as J'onn questioned.

"Was it scanned?"

"Yes Sir. No electronics and no chemicals." The Agent said as Alex opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"No." She said putting down the letter before looking at the photo underneath.

"What is it?" Maggie asked moving next to Alex, frowning when she saw the photo of Eliza and Kara. Both looked unconscious and both were bound and gagged.

Picking up the letter Alex had put down Maggie read.

" _Enjoy watching those you love die._ "

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke feeling cold. A sensation she wasn't used to. Nor was she used to a pounding head. As she opened her eyes she saw Eliza lying next to her, bound, gagged and unconscious. Realising she was in the same confined predicament she tried to remain calm. Looking round she saw no sign of their captors, something she found comforting. She then scanned Eliza for injuries. Finding none she relaxed further before raising her hands to her head and removed her gag before moving to Eliza and removing hers. Just as she started to try to untie the ropes round Eliza's wrist she saw her foster mother stir.

"It's okay." Kara said quietly.

"Kara?" Eliza asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember those guys pointing tasers at us, then nothing." Kara said finally getting the ropes off Eliza. Once free Eliza started to free Kara as she asked.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. You?" Kara countered.

"I'm fine." Eliza said taking the ropes off Kara before hugging her.

-00-

"Alex I know this is hard. But you need to calm down." J'onn said.

"Calm down? They have my mother and my sister." Alex practically shouted. "Why the hell didn't we fit Kara with a tracker?"

"Because after Superman took the Kryptonite there was no way to get it in her." Winn said. "Oh wait that was probably rhetorical."

"Remember we do have recent experience of finding our missing people." J'onn stated calmly.

"That was different. He wanted to blackmail Kara. These people have made no such demands. All they seem to want to do is kill them. We have no idea who they are, there are no obvious clues and Kara isn't here to help."

"Whoever is behind this seems to be targeting you. You must have a history with them. Work out what that is and we have a lead." J'onn said.

"So who hates you?" Mon-El asked. "Apart from every prisoner here, Cadmus and Worris." The comment earning a glare from Alex.

"More importantly was Kara being kidnapped when she didn't have powers just a coincidence or do they know she is Supergirl and they waited until she had solar flared?" Maggie asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences, but let's hope they don't know and she gets her powers back." J'onn said. "That way she'll have the upper hand."

"Why not Maggie?" Mon-El asked.

"Why not Maggie what?" J'onn question.

"Why didn't they take Maggie? If they wanted to hurt Alex wouldn't that be a better way of doing it?"

"Could be down to opportunity." J'onn said before turning to Maggie. "Or you could still be a target."

"You need to stay here." Alex said to Maggie as her worry grew.

"Like hell I do." Maggie countered. "I'm not sitting around here. I'm going to help you find them."

"What can I do?" Mon-El asked.

"Stay out of the way." Alex answered.

"Kara is my girlfriend. I'm not going to sit back and wait whilst someone uses her to get to you." He said. The comment not helping Alex's guilt.

"We all need to work together." J'onn said. "But Maggie you need to stick with Alex." He stated, partly for Maggie's protection and partly so she would stop Alex doing anything stupid. When Maggie nodded her agreement he continued. "Mon-El, before you decided to contribute in a meaningful way to society you were involved with several criminal gangs weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Contact them, find out if they know anything. Winn, find out who sent the package, there has to be some CCTV footage of them handing it to the courier. Also track the courier. Alex, Maggie, talk to your contacts. Meanwhile I will go through the database and see if we are holding anyone with associates we've not yet apprehended who may hold a grudge."

-00-

"How touching." A man said as he approached the cell Kara and Eliza were huddled together, trying to stay warm. "And you managed to remove the ropes. Obviously they aren't needed, you are not going anywhere. But the photo had more impact with you bound and gagged."

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"Revenge."

"On who?"

"Your sister of course. She cost me my family so I will rip hers away."

"Who are you?" Kara asked not recognising the man.

"My name will mean nothing. I am nobody. Which must have been how your sister viewed my family when she chose to sacrifice them."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Three months ago there was an alien attack, it was covered up of course, but I found out the truth. The aliens were stealing some very nasty chemicals. Their plan had been to crash two trucks together at speed. Each truck contained different compounds, but the explosion from the collision would have started an endothermic reaction that would have released a poisonous gas."

"It would have killed thousands of people." Kara remembered. Her knowledge of the incident earning a distrustful glare from her captor.

"All that had to be done was to keep the tucks apart, but your sister chose to blow up one of the trucks." He said as Kara recalled the incident. Remembering how they weren't sure if a bomb had been planted on the truck. Not wanting to risk an explosion in the middle of the city that would have wiped out a block, chemicals or not, Alex had used a rocket to destroy the vehicle before it reached the densely populated areas of the city.

"She saved hundreds of lives." Kara said.

"And cost two. When the truck blew it took out the cars next to it. My wife and son were in one of those cars."

"You're wrong." Kara said confused, having no knowledge of civilian deaths.

"No I'm not." He said angrily before more calmly asking. "I wonder did she not tell you because she is ashamed or she just doesn't care? Or maybe you are not as close as I'd hoped."

"Even if you are right, it wasn't Alex's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Supergirl. She was the one who didn't stop the truck earlier." Kara argued.

"No they are dead because of your sister's decision. A decision that will cost both of you your lives." He said before walking out.

"Great, another crazy person." Kara muttered as she wondered why Alex hadn't said anything about the deaths.

-00-

"Alex stop." Maggie said forcibly pulling her off the alien she was strangling. "That's enough." She added dragging Alex outside. "Attacking people is not going to get us anywhere. You need to stay calm."

"Calm? They have my family."

"I know. And I know what you are going through, it is the same as what I went through when you were taken. But losing it won't help."

"I wasn't losing it. I was questioning him." Alex said.

"No you were taking your anger out on him. He may be a lowlife, but we both know he doesn't have the brains to pull this off. And I know at the DEO you operate outside the law, but you can't do that out here."

"You threatening to arrest me?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm promising that I am going to stop you doing something stupid." Maggie corrected.

"They are my family and I will do whatever it takes to get them back." Alex said.

"I get that."

"Do you? Maybe you just don't understand what it is like to have family that cares about you." Alex lashed out.

"You know what? I'm going to take a little a walk and give you time to cool down before you say something you really regret." Maggie said walking away from Alex.

As Maggie disappeared round the corner Alex angrily punched the wall before swearing from the pain it caused. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and regretted what she had said. "Maggie." She called hurrying down the alley. But as she turned onto the street there was no sign of Maggie.

Pulling out her phone she tried ringing Maggie. As she waited for her girlfriend to answer she heard a familiar ringtone. Following the sound she saw the discarded phone lying on the sidewalk.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah crap." Maggie said opening her eyes and seeing Kara and Eliza. "They got me too?"

"Yeah. Is Alex okay?" Kara asked.

"Stressed about you two being missing." Maggie said rubbing her sore head.

"Probably doubly stressed now you're here." Kara pointed out.

"Any idea where we are?"

"Not really. Looks like a cave, maybe an abandoned mine." Eliza said.

"Either of you hurt?"

"Nothing serious." Kara replied. "You?"

"I'm fine." Maggie said as she got to her feet and looked at the lock. "I take it you are still drained?"

"Yeah. And without sunlight that isn't likely to change." Kara said.

"Any idea why we're here?"

"Crazy guy blames Alex for his wife and son dying." Kara summarised.

"Any reason?"

"Apparently Alex took out a truck that took out a car."

"Wait, he's the husband of the woman who died after the failed chemical attack?" Maggie asked as she removed a pin from her shoe and started playing with the lock.

"Apparently." Kara said, trying to hide the hurt of not knowing when Maggie did. Choosing not to dwell on it she asked."What are you doing?"

"Breaking us out of here."

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I'm a cop." Maggie said continuing to pick the lock.

"So isn't it your job to know how to lock people away not how to escape?"

"Need to figure out how they do it if I want to stop them." Maggie said moments before successfully picking the lock. She then turned to Kara and said. "I assume you can still fight?"

"Yeah, I'll just be slow and weak, like a normal human." Seeing Maggie's unimpressed look Kara added. "Don't worry, Alex used to lock me in a Kryptonite room and make me fight."

"She did?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Yeah, to help me gain better technique."

"Okay then. I'll take the lead. Kara watch my back." Maggie said.

"Sure." Kara replied

"Eliza, follow us." Maggie said before leading them down the damp, darkened shaft. As they turned

a corner they found themselves face to face with six well built opponents, three humans and three aliens.

"Stay back." Maggie said to Eliza as she and Kara started to fight off the men. However, they were vastly outnumbered and outmuscled and it wasn't long before they were losing the battle.

As one of the aliens landed a punch in Kara's ribs she landed on the ground, winded. Looking up she saw her attacker was about to hit her when he suddenly collapsed. Confused Kara looked at where he had been standing and saw Eliza standing with a pipe that she had just used to knock him out. Kara then watched as Eliza attacked another of the assailants as she said.

"Stay away from my family."

Unfortunately Eliza's gains were short lived and she stopped when she saw the gun pointed at Maggie's head.

As one of the men Eliza had hit got to his feet he stepped up to her and hit her causing Kara to see red. Despite her lack of powers she launched herself at the man knocking him to the ground. Before she could throw many punches though she was smashed over the back of her head and fell unconscious.

-00-

"One job and I screw it up." Alex said as she paced the control room.

"It's not your fault." J'onn said.

"Yes it is. If I had kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have walked off. Why do I keep doing this? First Kara, now Maggie. I may as well join Cadmus, they do less damage than I do." She said as Mon-El entered the control room.

"What's happened?" He asked immediately picking up on Alex's distress.

"They've taken Maggie." J'onn said causing Mon-El to look at Alex and say.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. A human was buying up mercenaries."

"For what?"

"Frango didn't know. Just that there was a lot of money being offered."

"Do you have a list of the mercenaries who were hired?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't give it. Trust me I tried very hard to get it. But I did bring him down here so you could do your mind reading thing."

-00-

As Kara began to stir Eliza stroked some hair off her face and soothed.

"It's okay. Take it easy."

"Eliza?" Kara asked opening her eyes.

"Right here." Eliza smiled down at her.

"Did you...how did...when did you learn to fight?" She asked confused.

"After you came to live with us I thought there may be a threat of danger."

"You thought I'd hurt you?" Kara said groggily, looking hurt.

"No sweetheart. I thought someone may try to hurt you or Alex, I wanted to make sure I could defend you."

"You never said."

"I didn't want you to worry. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Apart from my head. What hit me?"

"A two by four." Maggie said.

"Are you two okay?" Kara asked.

"For now." Maggie said.

"Sound ominous." Kara commented as she sat up trying to ignore the dizziness.

"Not so fast." Eliza warned before pulling Kara into a hug. Relaxing into the embrace Kara shut her eyes trying to recall what had happened. When she remembered she quickly pulled away from Eliza and said.

"He hit you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as J'onn joined her on the balcony.

"Nothing on who is behind it, but I do have identities of four of the mercenaries hired. Two aliens, two humans. Winn is trying to track their cell phones now. How are you holding up?"

"I don't know what to do." She said. "I feel so helpless."

"I know." J'onn said sympathetically. "But we'll find them."

"What if we don't? I was right, I'm just not meant to be happy. Every time something good happens the universe screws my life up."

"Alex we will find them." He said. "But I need you to remain focused and not rush off blindly like you normally do when it comes to your family. Okay?"

"It's not like I have anywhere to rush off too." Alex replied without making the promise.

"Guys, I have something." Winn said walking onto the balcony.

-00-

"That was brave, but foolish." The kidnapper said approaching the cell. "Although this fight is mine, I have plenty of money that I have used to buy a loyal team. You can not escape. But I do admire your spirit, which is why I'll let you choose." He said unlocking the cell as six armed guards stood by.

"Choose what?" Maggie asked.

"Which one of you will be the first messenger. But before you get excited, the messenger won't leave, they'll just star in a video. There will be pain involved. I'll will give you a moment to decide." He said stepping away from the door.

"I'll do it." Kara said.

"No." Maggie countered causing Kara to take Maggie's arm and drag her to the far side of the cell away from the guards.

"I'll heal faster." Kara said quietly.

"Eventually." Maggie countered. "Besides you aren't used to pain are you?"

"No. But Alex needs you more than me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You were right, you allow her to be herself. I just hold her back."

"Kara, I've seen Alex when you are missing and she doesn't cope well." Maggie countered. "You know she views it as her job to protect you. If something happens to you she's going to blame herself."

"How do you think she's going to take it when something happens to you?" Kara asked before noticing her foster mother had disappeared. "Where's Eliza?"

"I think she must have volunteered while we were arguing." Maggie said.

"No." Kara said rushing to the door.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you have?" J'onn asked approaching Winn's workstation.

"Good and bad news. I have CCTV footage of the van that took Maggie. Only the plates are fake and I lost it in the tunnel."

"That sounds like nothing." Alex said prowling like a caged tiger.

"Yeah, but I do have a picture of the one of the kidnappers and I am pretty sure he wanted us to get the picture."

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Um, probably because he is a lunatic. I mean he has kidnapped three people." Winn said.

"I meant why do you think it was his intention to be seen?" J'onn rephrased.

"Oh right. He winked at the camera. I am currently running the image through facial recognition." He said pulling the image up on the screen.

"Henry Lawrence." Alex immediately said.

"You know him?" Winn asked as he typed away. "Oh, him." He added as the information came up on the screen.

-00-

"Do you think she is still alive?" Kara asked, her fear obvious.

"I think Eliza has already proved she's kinda a bad ass." Maggie said. "She'll be okay."

"What if-"

"Don't think like that." Maggie said as Kara stood and started pacing.

"I hate not having powers." She muttered.

"I have to admit I am kind of missing Supergirl myself." Maggie said. After a minute she asked. "You know how when Alex was missing and we got that lead I told you not to follow?"

"But I followed it anyway and we almost lost Alex." Kara recalled.

"Yeah. Well you also said if the situations were reversed Alex would have already been out the door."

"She'll be doing everything she can to find us." Kara said thinking Maggie's choice of conversation was because she didn't think rescue was coming.

"I know that." Maggie smiled. "But when you told me that I didn't believe you. I know Alex gets stressed when something happens to you, but I always thought she was more of a thinker than you. Turns out I was wrong. She chased down every sniff of a lead, doing things she really shouldn't and putting herself, her career, her freedom in danger."

"Is that so surprising?" Kara asked. "She will do anything for family. Plus she's going to blame herself."

"I know. But I was really worried she was going to do something there was no turning back from. So I tried to talk to her. To get her to calm down."

"She didn't take it well?" Kara guessed.

"No. She said I wouldn't understand as I didn't have family that cared about me."

"Maggie-" Kara started only for the detective to cut her off.

"That was the last thing said between us before I was taken."

"Alex didn't really mean that." Kara said, fearing what Alex was going through.

"I know. But what if I never get to tell her I know?" Maggie asked sadly.

"You will." Kara said, no hint of doubt in her voice. "Alex will get us out of here." For a moment the two fell silent until eventually Kara said. "Maggie?"

"Yeah."

"It may not be by blood, but trust me that doesn't matter, you do have family that cares about you." She said as they heard footsteps approach.

"Eliza?" Kara exclaimed seeing her foster mother being dragged towards the cell.

"Stand back." One of the guards said. When neither Kara or Maggie moved he added. "We can leave her to bleed to death out here." The threat causing both women to back away, helpless to do anything but watch as Eliza was roughly deposited on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Maggie asked as the cell door was once again locked.

"I needed her to send a message. She refused so I had to be more persuasive. I'll be back in an hour to take one of you for round two." He said locking the door.

"Eliza?" Kara asked rushing to her side. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be okay." She gasped as Maggie and Kara helped move her to a more comfortable position. As they moved her and they saw the bruises and the blood flowing from her stomach Kara felt sick.

"That bad then?" Eliza asked noticing Kara's expression before squeezing her hand and saying. "I'll be okay."

"You gave yourself to him." Kara said.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to sit back and let anyone hurt my children." Eliza said as Maggie attended to the large gash in her abdomen.

-00-

"Come on." Alex said angrily as she went through all the records they had on Lawrence not finding any clue about where he may be. Giving up threw the keyboard across the room.

"You can hit me if that would help." Mon-El said entering the room. "I think J'onn would prefer that to having to buy more keyboards."

"I'm fine." Alex said trying to calm down.

"I can see that." He said. "We will find them."

"Right now there is little proof of that." Alex said as she started pacing.

"Kara told me that you will always come for her."

"I didn't when you two were being held by Cadmus."

"Only because you didn't know. You managed to find her on the slavers' moon." He reminded her. "Kara has complete faith in you, so maybe you need to have faith in you." He suggested.

"Did you want something?" Alex asked in no mood to receive a pep talk from Mon-El.

"Yeah. A new package has just arrived. Winn is setting up in the conference room."

"Next time lead with that." Alex said hurrying from the room.

-00-

"Good timing." Winn said. "We are ready to roll."

"What was in the package?" Alex asked.

"Thumb drive. Only contents is a video. Which is ready to play." Winn said.

"Do it." Alex said not sure if she really wanted to see the contents.

As the video started Lawrence appeared in front of the camera.

"Hello Agent Danvers. Do you recognise me? I bet you don't. In a way I hope you don't. Then you will not understand what is happening and why your loved ones will die. Regardless though rest assured that everything that is about to happen is because of you. Now I have the trio that matter most to you I will enjoy killing them, slowly and painfully, sharing the experience with you." The video then cut out briefly. When the image came back they saw Eliza sitting on a chair in a dark room.

"Mom." Alex said quietly, fear growing in her stomach.

"This is just to get your daughter's attention. To make sure she understands what loss feels like. To ensure she knows who is responsible." Lawrence said to Eliza. "Tell her it is her fault."

"Alex, listen to me." Eliza said looking at the camera. "We are okay. This is not your fault." The comment earning her a fist to her face.

"That was stupid." The man said. "Tell her who is really to blame or I will remind you."

"Alex, there is only one person responsible and that's him." Eliza said moments before being hit again.

As Alex watched the cycle repeat again and again she said. "Why won't she just blame me?"

"She's your mother. She wants to protect you." J'onn said before turning his attention back to the screen and Eliza's swollen face.

"Alex, none of this is your fault. I love you." Eliza said just as a small knife was plunged into her abdomen.

"You should have listened to me." The man said before turning to the camera.

"I would guess you have three hours Agents Danvers before you are parentless." With that the file ended.

"Alex." J'onn said glancing over at her. When she continued to silently stare at the screen he stepped towards her as he called to her again. "Alex?"

"I need air." She said hurrying out of the room.

"Winn, see if you can get anything from that video." J'onn said before hurrying after Alex.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. _Anna_ \- thanks, _The Flash -_ Kara will be getting hurt.

* * *

With Eliza asleep and only a few minutes before their captor was due to return, Kara looked over to Maggie and said.

"When he comes back I'm going to go with him."

"Kara, no." Maggie immediately countered.

"As soon as I am back to normal I will heal quickly." Kara said. "You won't. Besides Alex needs you."

"She needs both of us." Maggie said.

"Not any more."

"Kara, stop thinking like Supergirl and think like Alex's little sister."

"I am."

"No, you are trying to play hero."

"This isn't being brave. This is being a coward. I'm not strong enough to survive again. I can't lose another family. Jeremiah is gone, Eliza is dying and if something happens to you it will destroy Alex. I am not strong enough to watch another family be destroyed."

"You will help Alex."

"I can't. She needs you. She has already slipped away from me."

"You haven't lost Alex." Maggie said although it was clear Kara thought she had.

"Yes I have. But I'm okay with that, because she is happy."

"What about Mon-El?" Maggie said deciding to try a different approach.

"He'll survive." Kara shrugged. Seeing Maggie was about to argue she added. "I'm not delusional. You can't really change people and it doesn't matter how I feel about him, deep down I know it is only a matter of time before he takes flight. The Earth isn't big enough for him. He was born to rule Daxam, at some stage reality will kick in."

"Then why date him?" Maggie asked unsure if Kara believed what she was saying or was merely trying to justify her actions.

"Because I lo...Because he is the only person on this planet I can truly be myself with. But this isn't about Mon-El or me. It is about surviving. You have the best chance to help Alex get through this. At the end of the day Alex needs you, but no one really needs me."

"You're Supergirl." Maggie pointed out.

"And the world did just fine without me for years. Besides my cousin will still be around. Alex needs you to be okay. So after everything she has done for me, just let me do this for her."

-00-

"Okay, I may have something. But it is a long shot." Winn said.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"Lawrence paid a lot of money for the mercenaries, which we assumed he had because he was a plastic surgeon. However, he actually inherited a lot of his wealth. Wealth that originally came from his grandfather's mining operation. The mines themselves were shut fourteen years ago, but he still owns them."

"That video could have been shot in a mine." Alex said sounding hopeful.

"So then we are left with the problem of which one. He owns ten, spread over three States."

"But you can work out which one by doing your thing?" Mon-El asked.

"My thing?" Winn asked.

"Yeah your thing, where you do stuff and get the answer." Mon-El explained.

"My thing? Stuff?" Winn muttered as he typed. "It's not that simple, but I am trying to narrow it down."

"Let me know when you have a location." J'onn said. "Alex with me."

Obediently she followed him to a meeting room and watched as he shut a door.

"I'm not sitting it out." Alex stated.

"I know." J'onn said. "Although I have considered locking you in a cell. But when we are out there I need you to focus on rescue, not revenge. There are only so many things I can protect you from."

"All I want is my family back." Alex said, although anger burned in her eyes.

-00-

"Maggie?" Eliza croaked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Maggie said trying to smile encouragingly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like how I imagine Kane felt after the chest busting scene." Eliza said.

"I wouldn't have taken you for an Alien fan."

"Alex made it compulsory viewing." Eliza smiled weakly before noticing an absence. "Where's Kara?" When the detective didn't immediately answer she said. "Maggie?"

"They took her. I'm sorry."

"They were meant to take me." Eliza said sadly.

"If they took you, you would have died."

"You've seen the wound. We both know I'm dying anyway."

"Don't talk like that. Alex is coming for us, we just need to hold on."

-00-

"Okay I think I have it." Winn said excitedly. "The video was shot on a cell phone."

"Which you can trace?" Alex asked.

"No. But the video had hidden metadata, including the location of a cell tower. A tower that is two miles away from one of the mines."

"Cobra team go to the location. I'll go on ahead with Danvers and Mon-El" J'onn ordered.

-00-

"Do you know how my wife and son died?" Lawrence asked as he circled Kara who sat in a small sealed cell tied to a chair.

"You said it was an explosion." She said looking round.

"That was the trigger. The cause of death was asphyxiation for my son, who had the easier death. They think he was still unconscious when the oxygen ran out. A painless death, is what they called it, as if that would make it better. My wife was not so lucky. She was burnt alive. They pulled her out, but she had seventy percent burns. The rule of thumb is take the percentage of the body burnt, add the person's age and that is the probability that'll they'll die. She was thirty five. She had a one hundred and five percent chance of dying. Which she did. But she held on for three painful days.

"Do you know what fire does to a human? Not many people do. I have never seen someone burn, but through my work I have seen scores of patients with burns all over their body. Most don't survive. It's impossible, the damage is too severe. Even if they do we can only help so much. Some lose limbs, some need skin grafts. Do you know what that involves? All of the burnt flesh has to be removed. They scraped seventy percent of my wife's flesh from her over several painful surgeries before her body couldn't take it any more. I don't think anyone can start to imagine the pain, but one of you will feel it." He said as she stood in front of Kara.

"As you volunteered I will let you chose. One of you will suffocate the other will burn. You can decide your fate. So which will it be? Flames or smoke?"

"Don't burn Maggie."

"As you wish." He said as he started his camera recording before pulling out a box of matches.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alex, J'onn and Mon-El hurried through the mine shaft, Alex could feel the dread building inside her. Despite having seen a van and a pick up truck by the entrance the further they travelled through the mine the more Alex was convinced they had come to the wrong place. Just as she was losing hope they came face to face with four very surprised looking guards. Four guards that were soon lying unconscious on the ground.

With more hope than before the trio continued down the shaft until they entered a small side tunnel with a cell.

"Alex!" Maggie cried, relief evident in her voice.

"Maggie?" Alex called as she approached the cell.

"Your mom needs a hospital and they have Kara." Maggie said as Mon-El ripped the door off the cell.

"Mom?" Alex asked, her face drained of colour at seeing her mother so deathly pale.

"I'll look after them." J'onn said knowing he had to fly Eliza back to the DEO quickly. "Find your sister."

"Where did they take her?" Alex asked Maggie.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Maggie replied helplessly, before watching Alex and Mon-El run off.

As J'onn approached Eliza he asked Maggie.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good. Then take this." He added as he handed her his side arm. "Try to keep Alex out of trouble."

-00-

When Alex and Mon-El reached a junction with seven tunnels they came to a stop.

"I'll speed through all of them." Mon-El offered.

"Wait, they could go on for miles. First trying listening." Alex said.

Closing his eyes Mon-El tried and failed to hear Kara. When he shook his head Alex said.

"Focus."

Nodding again Mon-El concentrated harder. It was then that he heard Kara's screams.

"No." He said disappearing at speed as Alex took off after him.

By the time Alex had caught up to Mon-El he had already put out the flames that had engulfed Kara and was trying to calm her. Seeing the smouldering remains of Kara's shirt and smelling the foul stench of burnt flesh Alex ran to her sister.

"Kara." She practically cried as her sister whimpered. "It's okay, I've got you." Alex said wanting to hug her and comfort her, but knowing any contact would cause Kara pain.

"Li..za." Kara tried to say.

"She's okay." Alex said, praying she wasn't lying.

"Hurts." Kara spluttered.

"I know, but you are going to be okay." She said trying to soothe her.

"What can I do?" Mon-El asked feeling helpless.

"Take her back to the DEO. Get her under the lamps. Go." Alex said hating leaving Kara to his care, but knowing he was the best option.

Nodding Mon-El lifted Kara into his arms and disappeared at speed. Alex then stood, checked her magazine and went further into the mine shaft.

-00-

"Alex?" Maggie called relieved when she finally found her girlfriend. But when she saw Alex was just sitting on the ground she asked. "Are you injured?" Getting no response she hurried to her side and repeated. "Alex?"

"Maggie?" Alex asked confused as she looked up.

"Are you hurt?" Maggie repeated.

"No."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What I'll do. What I did."

"What happened?" Maggie asked assuming it had something to do with their captor.

"Kara was in so much pain. Her arm was burnt so badly, it was basically charcoal. Since arriving on Earth she has barely felt pain and then he tried to burn her alive." Alex said, sickening Maggie. "Mom looked like she wouldn't make it." Alex continued. "I was so scared. So angry. I mean I have been angry before, but this felt different. It was almost like being possessed. I could see myself ripping him to pieces. I had him by the throat. I was literally squeezing the life out of him. But then I realised it is my fault. I created him. It is because of me he is like this. I stole his wife and son from him."

"That wasn't your fault." Maggie reminded her.

"It doesn't matter. They are gone. His life was ruined. He hasn't even killed any of my family, yet I was squeezing the life out of him. He was right I am a monster."

"He tried burning Kara to death and stabbed your mother. Wanting to protect your family doesn't make you a monster." Maggie said. When Alex didn't respond Maggie asked. "Where is he?"

"Through there." Alex said nodding to a side shaft.

"I'll be right back." Maggie said, leaving Alex momentarily, expecting to find the very beaten remains of Lawrence. What she wasn't expecting was to see the mildly bruised doctor restrained but conscious in the corner.

Relieved she returned to Alex who still sat in the tunnel.

"Alex?" She called gently. Getting no response she sat next to her and wrapped an arm round her.

"What if they don't make it?" Alex asked.

"They will." Maggie said, although she felt like she was lying.

"You don't know that." Alex said.

"Yeah I do. Kara, Eliza, you, all Danvers are strong and stubborn. Eliza and Kara didn't give up so don't you give up on them." Maggie said as she heard footsteps. Tensing she raised the side arm that J'onn had given her and stared into the darkness.

"It's okay, it's just me." J'onn said as he neared.

"My mom and Kara?" Alex asked getting to her feet.

"Eliza is in surgery. Hamilton will take good care of her." J'onn said, his less than optimistic face not offering much comfort. "Kara is under the lamps. They have given her something for the pain. All we can do now is wait for her powers to return." J'onn explained as the DEO clean up team arrived. "Have you found Lawrence?" He asked.

"He's through there, alive." Maggie explained.

"Russell, Sanchez, secure the mine. The prisoners are to be handed over to NCPD."

"Yes Sir." The Agents responded.

"Are either of you hurt?" J'onn asked turning his attention back to Alex and Maggie, concerned by how pale Alex was looking.

"No." Maggie replied as Alex stood, still in shock.

Nodding J'onn stepped forward and said. "Come on. I'll take you back to see them."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived back the DEO J'onn and Maggie could tell that Alex was torn over where to go. Taking the decision away from her J'onn said.

"Eliza is still in surgery, go see your sister."

"Go. She needs you." Maggie said trying to guide Alex towards the room where Kara was. "I'll wait in the infirmary." Seeing Alex was still hesitating she added. "Seriously, I'm not going anywhere. Go see Kara."

"Okay." Alex said numbly as she walked to Kara's lamp room.

When she reached the room Mon-El looked up at her before whispering something to Kara.

"Alex?" Kara asked turning to face the door.

"Kara." Alex said walking over to her before reaching out to take Kara's hand, only to stop herself when she saw the bandages wrapped round her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts. Spins"

"What spins?"

"Me, you, the room." Kara said as Alex read her chart.

"That's the morphine."

"I feel like I'm flying, without flying"

"Well that will pass when your powers are back." Alex said as Kara asked, her voice getting hoarse.

"Eliza? She was so pale. So much blood. I'm so sorry."

"She's okay."

"Tried to protect Maggie. No burning." Kara said getting upset.

"Hey, everyone is okay." Alex lied.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"Where else would I be?"

"Maggie."

"She's okay. Right now you need me more." Alex said.

"Doesn't sound right." Kara said groggily. "Alex?" Kara said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Eliza is a badass." Kara said before passing out.

"What happened to the people who did this?" Mon-El asked.

"Um, they've been handed over to the police." Alex said still feeling numb and shocked.

"So they get away with it? On Daxam they would have been killed."

"Right now Kara needs you to focus on her, not revenge." Alex said calmly.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"She has never had so much damage done to her. Best case is when her powers return she'll heal."

"And worse case?"

"Right now she is effectively human which means aside from the pain there is a huge risk of infection."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mon-El asked.

"No. Just be there for her."

-00

Alex lost track of time as she sat by Kara's bedside. Eventually though Kara started to squirm and it looked like she was trying to scratch her bandages.

"Kara, don't move." Alex said jumping up.

"Itches." Kara complained.

"Okay, I'm going to have a look." Alex said removing one of the bandages. As she did so she saw the flesh heal over.

"That's still weird." Mon-El commented as Alex smiled at Kara and said.

"Your powers are back. Are you in pain?"

"Not any more." Kara said trying to sit up.

"Easy, you need to stay under the lamps." Alex warned. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Good, but I'm serious, you need to rest."

"What about Eliza?"

"Made if through surgery."

"And Maggie?"

"She's okay."

"He didn't hurt her?" Kara asked.

"No."

"That's good. Go see Maggie. I'm okay." Kara said. "I'm just going to sleep anyway. Maggie shouldn't be alone."

"Okay. But call if you need anything." Alex said squeezing her hand before leaving.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as she entered the room Maggie was recuperating in.

"How's your mom?" Maggie asked.

"Out of surgery. Hamilton said with rest she should be fine. She should wake up in a couple of hours."

"And Kara?"

"Under the lamps still. Her powers are back and she seems to have healed. She was kinda high for awhile."

"Yeah?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Alex smiled softly. "She even called mom a badass?"

"Well that is because she is." Maggie smiled confusing Alex even more. Maggie then turned serious and said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them."

"You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Alex said confused. "I came here to apologise to you, for what I said."

"You were angry and scared. You lashed out. I get that."

"I shouldn't have." Alex said.

"Come here." Maggie said opening her arms and drawing Alex into a hug.

"I was so scared."

"I know." Maggie said holding her tightly.

"It sucks being on the non kidnapped side."

"You don't have to tell me." Maggie said.

"He hurt all of you because of me. I caused you all that pain."

"No you didn't." Maggie said. "He was a lunatic."

"I killed his wife and son." Alex pointed out.

"You were told those cars were empty." Maggie reminded her. "and your decision saved hundreds."

"But endangered you, mom and Kara."

"Alex listen, you weren't to blame. But if you start to second guess everything you do, you will start making mistakes and you will endanger Kara." She pulled away and waited for Alex to acknowledge the comment before saying. "You should go sit with Kara."

"I've just come from there. She'll be fine."

"No Alex. You need to talk to her, or rather she needs you to talk to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She thinks she's lost you."

"What?"

"When we were being held we got to choose who went with Lawrence. Kara told me it should be her because you didn't need her, that she had already lost you."

"No. We've covered this. She knows that's not true."

"No she doesn't." Maggie said. "I think that is why she doesn't see you as much any more."

"No, that's because she spends all her time with Mon-El. Who is with her now."

"She'd rather see you." Maggie said. "Trust me Alex, Kara needs you."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said approaching her sister.

"Hey." Kara replied before worrying as to why Alex was there. "Is Eliza okay?"

"Yeah, Hamilton will get me when she is about to wake up." Alex replied.

"Why aren't you with Maggie?"

"I wanted to see my sister."

"You were just here." Kara pointed out.

"Do you mind giving us a minute?" Alex asked Mon-El.

"Um sure. I'll see you in a bit." He said leaning down and kissing Kara before leaving.

"How are you really?" Alex asked after Mon-El had gone.

"I may not be using candles anytime soon." Kara confessed. "Thank you for getting me out."

"Why are you thanking me? It was my fault you were there."

"No it wasn't." Kara said. "Lawrence was insane. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Eliza."

"Sounds like mom didn't give you much choice." Alex said. "And you kind of volunteered to get burnt alive."

"I knew I'd heal when I got my powers back." Kara replied.

"Was that the only reason?" Alex questioned.

"I need more than one?" Kara countered.

"I guess not. Thank you." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand before asking. "Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Maggie thinks you think we aren't."

"We're fine."

"You crinkled." Alex pointed out sadly causing Kara to sigh.

"I hate that crinkle."

"I'm sorry for making you feel unimportant."

"It's not that." Kara said before asking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Alex asked confused.

"That a mother and child had been killed."

"I thought you'd blame yourself for not stopping the truck earlier." Alex said. "I was the one responsible, it was me who blew the truck up."

"You should have told me. I could have helped."

"You had enough to deal with. And after what I said to you I didn't deserve your support."

"What you said?" Kara asked confused.

"About not being part of the family."

"I knew you didn't mean it."

"Did you? Do you?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Kara said.

"I hoped you did but you didn't did you? I'm sorry Kara. I thought you were okay. I'm so stupid. We need to work on us." Alex said. "And I promise we will work on us. You are and will always be my sister. No more lying, hiding, second guessing."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we expect your mother to start coming round soon." Hamilton said from the doorway.

"Thanks." Alex replied before looking back at Kara.

"Do you want to sit with mom?"

"No. You go. I think I need more time under the lamps."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go." Kara said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex?" Eliza asked as she forced her eyes open.

"Mom?" Alex asked looking up from her laptop. Confirming with her eyes that her mother was awake she put her laptop down and scooted to her mother's side. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked squeezing Eliza's hand.

"Kara?" Eliza asked, ignoring her daughter's question.

"She's fine. We're keeping her under the lamps for awhile."

"Maggie?"

"Also fine."

"You?"

"Me? I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed."

"I'm okay." Eliza said squeezing Alex's hand.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." Alex confessed.

"I'm a little tougher than you give me credit for." Eliza smiled as she got sleepy.

"So I hear." Alex replied. "But I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Eliza said. "Never forget how proud I am of you." She added before falling to sleep.

-00-

As Alex dozed in the chair by her mother's bed she became aware of a soft knocking. Looking round she saw Maggie hovering in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake your mom." Maggie greeted as Alex stepped outside Eliza's room.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I went to go and see Kara, but she was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Alex asked as she walked towards Kara's room. Before she got there she collided with Mon-El and asked.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He asked looking distracted.

"Kara."

"She went back to her apartment."

"And you let her?" Alex asked.

"I didn't really get much choice. Besides she made it perfectly clear my opinions don't matter."

"She dumped you?" Maggie guessed.

"Yes."

"Again?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Alex asked getting angry.

"Nothing. One minute I was bringing her a hot chocolate with the little cloud things she likes and the next she is leaving saying that it isn't working between us." He said.

"You must have done something." Alex pressed.

"Actually, I think this time it may not be Mon-El's fault." Maggie said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked turning to face Maggie.

"After Eliza got hurt Kara freaked out. She said she couldn't cope with losing another family. That's why she fought so hard to go with Lawrence." She then looked at Mon-El before adding. "She also implied it was only a matter of time before you got too big for the Earth and left."

"So she has broken up with me because she cares about me?" Mon-El asked confused. "But because she is scared of losing me she has chosen to throw me away?"

"Something like that."

"What should I do?"

"Go see her." Alex said.

"She told me not to."

"So?" Alex asked.

"I have learnt this lesson. She gets very angry when I don't listen to her." Mon-El said.

"As much as I hate saying this, this is the one time when you shouldn't listen to what she wants." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Mon-El questioned.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Out of interest, how do I know the difference?" Mon-El asked.

"You don't." Maggie said. "But Alex does, so always ask her."

"Okay." Mon-El said looking doubtful.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said from the doorway of Eliza's room.

"Hi." Eliza replied shifting in her bed slightly as Alex sat next to her.

"I was just wondering if there was anything I could get you?"

"No I'm fine." Eliza said. "Unless either one of you want to tell me what's wrong with Kara?"

"Kara's fine." Alex said. "So fine she went home."

"So you said, but she shouldn't be alone."

"It's not as if I can stop her." Alex reminded her mother. "Besides she didn't actually tell anyone, she just left."

"You should go be with her."

"Mon-El is with her." Alex said. "They had things they needed to talk about."

"Well when you see her tell her can you ask her to come see me?"

"Sure." Alex said.

"In the mean time, you don't have to stay here. You should both go home and get some rest." Eliza said as Maggie's phone rang. As the detective apologetically took the call Alex said to her mother.

"I'm fine here."

"You look exhausted." Eliza pointed out. "And I'm sure Maggie would prefer not to be trapped here."

Glancing over at her girlfriend who was still on the phone Alex saw Maggie's frown and wondered what else had happened before looking at her mom.

"I'm fine. Besides I can sleep here."

"Alex go home." Eliza repeated as Maggie stepped back into the room.

"Problem?" Alex asked seeing Maggie's expression.

"Yeah." Maggie said glancing at Eliza, feeling guilty for about to tell on Kara. "That was Grul."

"What did that poor excuse of a Coronos want?" Alex asked.

"To tell me Kara is at the bar, drunk."

"I thought her powers were back?" Eliza asked.

"They are. The bar has a type of drink that effects Kara." Alex explained.

"You let her get drunk?" Eliza asked.

"Mon-El introduced her to it." Alex said.

"And you let him date her?"

"That's not exactly my choice." Alex pointed out before looking at Maggie. "Was Mon-El with her?"

"No. She came in an hour ago by herself."

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked her mother.

"I'm fine. Look after your sister."

-00-

"Oh, it's Alex. I may be in trouble." Kara slurred to the alien sitting next to her.

"Having fun?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. And Hinx here said he could show me even more fun." Kara said.

"Did he?" Alex asked glaring at Hinx who had the sense to leave.

"Why'd you scare him away?" Kara asked as she hiccuped.

"Because he is a sleaze." Alex said. "I think we should get you home."

"No. I'm good here. The whole place is full of freaks like me. And they have this." She said waving her glass. "Makes me feel so good."

"You don't need that to feel good." Alex said.

"Kinda do." Kara hiccuped again.

"You shouldn't." Alex said before reminding her. "Hugs used to work."

"Don't get those any more." Kara said sadly as she waved at the barman.

"I think you've had enough." Alex said.

"Kinda rich coming from you."

"Well we can discuss my hypocrisy in the morning. Right now I'm taking you home." Alex said helping Kara stand.

"Oooh, you're spinning again. Or maybe I'm spinning. Too much spinning, going to-" Kara said before emptying her stomach into the bucket Alex placed in front of her.

"Bad drink." Kara said.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Alex replied.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but there is a chance I will be homeless and without internet so it may be the day after.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kara screamed herself awake she found herself in a warm and familiar embrace.

"Kara. It's okay. It was a dream." Alex said hugging her little sister.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Looking after you." Alex replied as Kara pulled away and nursed her throbbing head.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Apart from the hangover?" Alex asked. "So you want to talk about why you were drinking last night?"

"Do I need a reason?" Kara countered.

"Maybe not. But you shouldn't have gone out by yourself. You should have talked to me or J'onn or Mon-El, not get drunk."

"I don't need a lecture." Kara said not wanting to discuss the subject with anyone.

"Yes you do. And you will be getting one from mom too."

"You told Eliza?"

"No. She was in the room when Maggie got the call."

"Why did someone call Maggie? I'm an adult. It's legal for me to get drunk."

"Getting drunk is not the answer."

"You of all people are seriously giving me a lecture on drinking?" Kara asked, her headache not helping her mood.

"Kara, I am worried about you." Alex said.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you go and get drunk?"

"Why do you drink?" Kara countered.

"Because I am not fine." Alex confessed. The confession causing Kara to look up at her sister.

"I drink because I don't want to deal with all the crap in my life. And sure it helps me forget for a while but it doesn't solve anything. I can't imagine how scared you were, thinking you would lose another family member, then to be tortured, but drinking won't help."

"Yet you continue to drink."

"Because I am not as good as you. You are better than me." Alex said.

"No I'm not."

"You are Supergirl. You save the world. You touch the stars." Alex reminded her.

"At what cost?" Kara asked. "You have lost so much because of me. Ever since I came to this planet you have lived in my shadow, hidden who you were, lost your father. But you are amazing. You are a genius and you can take down aliens in a fist fight. But I always get the attention. Why? Because of my freaky DNA. But take away my powers I can't fight, I can't protect the ones I love. Without my powers I am useless."

In response Alex wrapped her arms round her sister.

"You are not useless."

"Eliza nearly died. I couldn't do anything." Kara sobbed.

"Mom is okay." Alex reminded her as she continued to hold Kara. When she felt Kara was no longer crying she added. "In fact she is so okay she is already blaming me for you getting drunk."

The comment earning a small smile from Kara.

"So you feeling up for talking?" Alex asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I think it is time we had a real talk."

"Can't. Have to go." Kara said quickly changing into Supergirl uniform before flying out of the window.

-00-

Feeling more drained than she could remember Alex entered her apartment hoping a quick shower would wake her up. As soon as she stepped foot inside though she realised she wasn't alone. Walking to the bedroom she saw Maggie sprawled across the bed. The sight bringing a smile to Alex's lips. That was until she heard a small whimper from her girlfriend and realised she was in the middle of a nightmare.

Moving to the bed she sat down and gently tried to wake Maggie.

"Alex?" Maggie asked as her eyes snapped open.

"Hey. You okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. How's Kara?" Maggie asked trying to fully wake up.

"Sober."

"But?"

"Sad."

"So why aren't you with her?"

"Supergirl emergency, although I think it may have been a fake one." Alex said. "And I was worried about you."

"I'm okay." Maggie said.

"Are you ignoring the nightmare you were having?" Alex asked.

"Bad dreams are normal. And I imagine Kara's are way worse than mine. Pretty sure your dreams wouldn't be so good if actually got some sleep."

"Probably."

"You need to sleep Alex." Maggie said.

"I can't. I need to get back to the DEO. I don't want mom to be alone."

"Can't Kara sit with her?"

"I think Kara is avoiding her." Alex said.

"Why?"

"She feels guilty?" Alex guessed. "Or maybe she thinks she is not really part of the family."

"Why would she think that?"

"I kinda told her that when she sided with Mon-El over dad."Alex confessed.

"Alex you need to sleep. You are running on fumes."

"I can't. Mom, Kara, they need me."

"I have an idea. Give me an hour. If it doesn't work I'll drive you to the DEO myself."

"You know I can walk from here?"

"More fun on my bike." Maggie reminded her. "Get some rest and if I fail I promise I will wake you."

"Okay." Alex said too tired to argue.

As soon as Alex was asleep Maggie took her sleeping girlfriend's phone and went to the DEO. She then started typing a message to Kara using Alex's phone and hit the send button and waited.

Less than a minute later Kara, dressed as Supergirl came to an abrupt halt in front of the detective.

"What's happened?" Kara asked before noticing what was in Maggie's hand. "Why do you have Alex's phone?"

"Mine died and I needed to reach you."

"What's happened to Eliza?"

"Nothing."

"But you said, 'Kara you need to get down to the DEO, it's Eliza'." Kara said reading the message.

"Yeah sorry I hit the send button too soon. I was trying to say Eliza wants to see you."

"I thought..." Kara trailed off leaving Maggie feeling guilty for the tactic she used.

"Sorry, but Eliza wants to see you and Alex is running herself into the ground looking after everyone. If you don't go and see Eliza I'll have to go and wake Alex."

"Okay, I'll just get changed first."

"Kara, I know I'm not Alex or your mom or even your friend, but if you want to talk to someone I'm here." Maggie offered.

-00-

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza smiled when Kara entered the infirmary.

"Hi." Kara replied hanging in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. I'd be even better if I didn't have to shout across the room."

"I didn't want to disturb you." Kara said approaching her foster mother.

"Disturb me from what. I am going out of my mind with boredom." Eliza said. "And worry."

"Worry?" Kara asked concerned. "They caught the people who took us. You are safe."

"That's not what I'm worrying about." Eliza said.

"Alex?" Kara guessed. "She's holding herself responsible."

"I know she is, but I have every confidence between us we can make her see sense. Right now I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I heard some of what you said to Maggie when we were captured. And now you have withdrawn. You dumped Mon-El, you started drinking."

"Once." Kara corrected. "I got drunk once."

"But this is you we're talking about. Once is a big thing." Eliza said as she shifted to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing? I don't think you should be moving." Kara said.

"I'm okay." Eliza said patting the bed next to her. "And I am not going to make you talk about what is upsetting you. But I do want a hug."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we talk?" Mon-El asked when he saw Kara walk down the hallway of the DEO.

"There's nothing to say." Kara said.

"Well I have things to say, so you can just listen." He said.

"I don't have time." Kara said.

"It won't take long and I can either shout this in front of everyone or we can go in there and you can listen." He said pointing to an office.

"Fine. You have two minutes." Kara said following him into the room.

"You always see the best in others. You brought out the best in me. Yet now you're assuming the worse. I'm not leaving the Earth and I am not leaving you."

"Your people are still out there." Kara reminded him. "If I found out there was a chance to go back to Krypton, to be with my people I'm not sure what I would do, even though I have spent more of my waking years on Earth than Krypton."

"So you are judging me by your standards again?" Mon-El asked.

"You don't understand."

"Then make me."

"A year ago my aunt died. She was my mother's twin and on Krypton we were really close. I lived here for years before she revealed herself to me. Despite the fact she hated my mother and blamed her for her imprisonment we were beginning to reconnect. She saved me from the Black Mercy and then she died. After she died I was so busy trying to top her husband from destroying humanity I didn't have time to process what I had lost. But after I had finally defeated him it all sunk in. I had lost such a strong connection to my mother, to Krypton, I felt so empty, so disconnected from my heritage. Then I teamed up with my cousin and suddenly that connection to home was back. It was so strong I nearly left National City so I could live with my cousin in Metropolis."

"Why didn't you?" Mon-El asked.

"Alex."

"So why can't you accept you are the reason I stay? You're right I could have gone back to Daxam, taken my place as prince. But I didn't. I stayed here. I stayed with you because despite everything, I love you. And you can ignore me and send me away, but I'm not going to give up." With that he turned and walked out. Feeling lost Kara took to the skies.

-00-

As she heard the sirens and the screams of help she was torn. Most of her wanted to help, but part of her did not want to go anywhere near the flaming building. But the more she ignored the screams the more guilty she felt until eventually she turned and flew down towards the fire.

"Supergirl!" One of the firemen greeted.

"What do you need?" She asked trying to ignore the panic that was rising in her as the flames grew.

"There are a couple of kids trapped on the fifteenth." He said pointing to one of the distant windows framed by flames. When Supergirl didn't immediately move he added. "We could use your help getting them out."

"Right." She said taking a deep breath before flying upwards.

As she entered the burning room her fear grew to almost unbearable levels. Standing in the room feeling and seeing the flames made her mind go back to her time with Laurence. The memory of her flesh burning actually causing pain in her arm. She felt her chest tighten and she struggled to breathe. For a moment the the only things she could hear were the roar of the the fire and her own blood pumping.

She was pulled from her trance when she heard someone scream her name. Turning she saw two children lying under a bed. Quickly she went to them, lifted them into her arms and flew out.

Having handed them over to paramedics she wanted nothing more than to fly off, yet she felt compelled to stay. Moving over to the fire chief she asked. "Do you need anything else?"

"The building is clear if you want to do your breath thing." He said.

"Sure." Supergirl said stepping towards the flames once more before using her freeze breath. When the flames were extinguished she turned back to the fire chief who nodded his thanks before she flew off at speed.

She flew to the CatCo roof before roughly landing and collapsing on the ground shaking.

"Kara." J'onn said gently as he walked up behind her.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" She asked, a distinct tremble in her voice.

"I saw you on the news. I thought you may want to talk to someone. And as someone with a deep routed phobia of fire, I seemed like a good choice."

"I'm okay." She said standing.

"You sure?"

"I have a lot more respect for the way you overcome your fear of fire." Kara said.

"I couldn't have done what you did." J'onn confessed.

"Sure you could."

"No I couldn't. I'm proud of you." He said pulling her in for a hug. When Kara eventually pulled away she said.

"Thank you."

"Any time." He smiled before asking. "So you want to tell me what else is bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ignoring the bar incident?" J'onn asked.

"Seriously? Does everyone know about that? It's not like I got arrested."

"True. But it was out of character and you have a lot of people who care about you. People who will continue to care about you even if you cut them off."

"I'm not-" Kara started only for J'onn to continue.

"Yes you are. Everyone can see it." He paused before adding. "You told me that by having M'gann in my life it made me whole again."

"And then she left. I'm sorry." Kara said.

"You were right. I lived for so long in fear of losing my family I lost myself. Letting not just M'gann, but you and your sister into my life has made me whole. And yes there is the risk that something will happen to one or all of you, but to not have you in my life would make me not complete. Don't shut yourself off from fear of what may happen. It isn't fair on Alex, Eliza,Mon-El or you."

"I don't know where I fit any more?" Kara confessed.

"How do you mean?"

"I told you I needed to work for CatCo as it kept me grounded. But that's not true any more. I mean Winn works at the DEO, Cat left, James is off being Guardian. So much has changed. Alex has Maggie. I have Lena and had Mon-El. So much was changing I didn't even notice what I had lost."

"What have you lost?" J'onn asked.

"My connection to Kara, to being human. And maybe that is how it should be. My parents didn't send me here to become a reporter."

"They didn't send you here to become Supergirl either." J'onn reminded her. "They sent you here to protect your family. And that's what you do. You look out for Alex. You stopped her being catapulted away by Cadmus. You rescued her from that tank. On top of that you are a reporter and you are Supergirl. But family has always been the most important thing for you. Don't lose sight of that."

"What should I do?"

"Stop trying to do what you think everyone else wants. Think about what you want. Then talk to Alex. You two will always need each other."

"It doesn't feel like it." Kara confessed. "Ever since I agreed with Mon-El that Jeremiah may not be all he claimed to be it is like I lost Alex. And I can't blame her. It wasn't that long ago I was suggesting going to live in Metropolis."

"Alex deeply regrets what she said to you. But she thinks you brushed it off and didn't want to remind you that she said it."

"Which you know how?"

"Telepath. There are some feelings that I can't help but sense."

"I am so glad my Kryptonian brain is immune." Kara commented. "You didn't lie about that did you?"

"No. But I don't need to be a telepath to see you are hurting. I know things are changing but you will figure out where you fit in and you will get your connection with Alex back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you always do." He said pulling her into another hug. Eventually he pulled away and said. "We need to go back to the DEO."

"Escaped prisoner?" Kara guessed.

"No. Alex and Eliza saw the news as well and are worried."

"I'm okay."

"Then tell them." He said."Otherwise your sister will never let me hear the end of it."

-00-

"Hey." Kara said entering Eliza's room.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked jumping up and hugging her.

"I'm fine." Kara said..

"Really? What were you thinking? I think we need someone to screen your Supergirl activity. You could have ignored the call." Alex said as she continued to hold Kara.

"I was tempted." Kara confessed as she pulled away. "But it is not like fire can actually hurt me."

"That's kind of missing the point." Maggie commented.

"I'm fine." Kara said, fooling no one. She then turned to Eliza and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Eliza complained.

"Do you want Winn to set you up with Netflix?" Kara suggested.

"No, I want to leave." Eliza said.

"That's not a good idea." Kara said.

"So people keep telling me." She said glancing at Alex.

"You need to rest." Alex reminded her mother.

"So do all of you." Eliza said looking at her three visitors.

"Actually I need to work." Kara said. "I don't want to be fired again. I just stopped by to make sure you were okay."

"You need to rest." Alex said.

"And I will once I have finished my story."

"You want to come round for dinner afterwards?" Maggie asked.

"There will be potstickers." Alex added.

"No, I don't know when I'll finish. It will probably be late. I'll see you tomorrow." She said rushing off.

"She really is a terrible liar. How does the whole city not know she is actually Supergirl?" Maggie asked.

-00-

"Well I finally see where they get it from." J'onn said as he walked up to Eliza, who was sitting on the balcony.

"Sorry?" Eliza said confused.

"Kara and Alex and their stubbornness and complete inability to follow medical advice." He said sitting next to her.

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

"You have just had surgery, having been hacked by a psychopath." J'onn reminded her. "I doubt even Alex would class that as fine."

"While I won't be forgetting what happened anytime soon, I'm okay." Eliza said.

"So why are you out here?" J'onn asked.

"I have spent a little too long in confinement recently." Eliza said.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you."

"I'm just glad you did find us and without Alex getting jailed in the process."

"That was a close run thing." J'onn said.

"How is she holding up?" Eliza asked.

"You have seen more of her than I have." J'onn said.

"She is always tries to be so strong in front of me." Eliza said.

"She does in front of everyone." J'onn said. "But she is okay."

"And Kara? She seems so detached, so lonely."

"She's a little lost. But she'll find her way back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She has a whole family round her to make sure she does. Also, I will be telling her everything she has told me for the last couple of years. If I could be saved so can Kara." He smiled.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to talk." Alex said entering Kara's apartment.

"Is Maggie okay?" Kara asked.

"She's fine."

"Eliza?"

"That's why I'm here."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked growing worried.

"She's leaving the DEO."

"Isn't it too soon?"

"I've tried telling her that. She's not listening. It doesn't help that Hamilton said she could leave if she has supervision."

"Okay." Kara said relaxing sightly.

"And I'd look after her, only Maggie isn't coping so well." Alex pressed.

"She's not? What happened?" Kara asked concerned.

"Nightmares. She won't admit it, but she's more shaken than she's letting on."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But I could use your help in you looking after mom."

"Sure. Wait, here?" Kara asked.

"Um yeah. That's okay isn't it?" Alex asked, but before Kara had time to answer Alex continued. "Thank you. J'onn will bring her over later. I owe you."

-00-

"Something on your mind?" Eliza asked after Kara had got her settled.

"Did you and Alex set this up?" Kara asked.

"Set what up?" Eliza asked.

"You leaving the DEO and having no where to stay so I wouldn't be alone."

"When did you become so cynical?" Eliza asked.

"When everyone started answering questions with questions."

"I'm not sure your chosen career is good for you." Eliza commented.

"You are still deflecting." Kara pointed out.

"I could have stayed with J'onn. But I think that may have caused Alex to have a stroke." Eliza smiled.

"Probably." Kara agreed.

"If you don't want me here though I will go."

"It's not that I don't want you here."

"It's that you know if I stay I will find out about how lonely you are, how you are not coping and the nightmares you are having?" Eliza said.

"How?" Kara asked surprised at Eliza's insight.

"You have always been pretty easy to read. And even though to most you have mastered the cheerful Kara disposition I know you too well. I know when you are faking and when you are hiding things. Kara you were kidnapped and tortured. If you didn't have nightmares I'd be worried. What I don't understand is why you won't talk to anyone. So many people want to help, but you are shutting us all out. And you are hurting everyone in the process."

"I don't mean to. But you all have enough to deal with." Kara said.

"You've always had this sense of responsibility, wanting to protect people. It is what makes you you. But you don't have to protect everyone all the time." Eliza reminded her. "You've also always wanted to live up to your parents expectations. And for the most part you have done that. But right now you are letting them down." She said, the statement confusing Kara. "Your parents would have wanted you to be loved. Shutting yourself off from the world isn't what they would have wanted."

"They wouldn't have wanted me to cost you and Alex so much either."

"You haven't." Eliza said.

"Jeremiah." Kara reminded her. "And Alex sacrificed so much for me. All I've done is take and then when Alex is finally happy I feel left out, what does that say about me?"

"That you love her and miss her." Eliza said. "And there is nothing wrong with that."

"Then why do I feel guilty about it?" Kara countered.

"Because you are a good person and you care."

-00-

"Kara?" Eliza asked as she gingerly walked from the bedroom and saw her foster daughter sitting in the window staring out at the darkened city.

"Eliza? What are you doing up?" Kara asked jumping up and helping Eliza sit on the couch.

"I was worried about you." Eliza said.

"I'm fine."

"You are sitting in the dark staring out of a window rather than sleeping." Eliza pointed out.

"I was just thinking." Kara said before asking. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Eliza said before asking. "Was it a nightmare?"

"No." Kara replied. Seeing Eliza's sceptical look she added. "Really it wasn't." As Eliza continued to stare she conceded. "I've not actually been to sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I close my eyes I see flames." Kara confessed. "I haven't been this scared of going to sleep for years."

"You can't run from sleep forever." Eliza said.

"I know." Kara said as she sat next to Eliza.

"I'm worried about you. Alex is worried about you." Eliza said pulling Kara in for a hug.

"I'm okay." Kara said. "I just need time to process everything."

-00-

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Alex asked when she opened her door the next morning and found her sister on the other side.

"Yes."

"Where's mom?"

"At my place. She's fine. But she insisted I brought you breakfast. She doesn't believe you are capable of feeding yourself."

"Not sure if I should be insulted, or happy you brought something that isn't a dry sesame bagel." Alex said taking the bag off Kara.

"Where's Maggie?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's apartment and looked around.

"At work."

"Already? Shouldn't she have more time off?"

"Coming from the person who resumed Supergirl duties less than a day after being set alight?"

"I healed."

"Only physically." Alex said handing Kara a plate. When Kara didn't respond Alex said. "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"What you did. Volunteering for Lawrence, you saved mom and Maggie."

"I had to fight Maggie pretty hard for that right." Kara shrugged.

"She said. She also said what you said. You've not lost me. Kara, I love you and I never meant to cut you out of my life. I didn't even know I had. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"After everything you have given up for me, I just wanted you to be happy."

"Kara, you're right, Maggie does make me happy. But so do you. And if you weren't in my life I wouldn't, I couldn't, be happy." She paused to make sure Kara was listening before going on. "If you don't believe me just ask Maggie, J'onn or Winn how I was when you and mom had been taken. But you need to start talking to me again. Was it just because of Maggie that you stopped?"

"No, not exactly." Kara said picking at her pastry. "I guess over the last few months it has really hit home how much I cost you. I want to make up for that. I thought giving you freedom would do that."

"Kara, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive." Alex reminded her. "And although I would have preferred a dog to you when you first came I would never change you coming into my life."

"You didn't seem to miss spending time together." Kara pointed out.

"Of course I did. But you were spending time with Mon-El and Lena. I thought you were happy. But I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Come here." Alex added as she pulled Kara into a hug before adding. "I've missed this too."

"Me too." Kara agreed.

"Sisters' night is back on every week. No more excuses permitted." Alex said.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie called entering the apartment a few hours later before falling silent and smiling when she saw Alex and Kara asleep on the couch.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kara! It's okay. You're safe." Alex called as Kara thrashed in her sleep.

"Alex?" Kara asked panting as she bolted upright.

"It was a nightmare." Alex said. "You're safe now." She said pulling Kara into her arms.

"I can't believe I fell to sleep." Kara complained.

"Well it's not like you've been getting much sleep recently." Alex said. "Neither of us have."

"But still I have been here for hours." Kara commented as she checked her watch before exclaiming. "Eliza! I've left her alone for hours. I have to get back. What if she is ill or needed help."

"She would have called." Alex said trying to sound calm as she picked up her phone. "Wait." She said checking her phone. "Crap."

"What is it? Is Eliza okay?" Kara asked panicking.

"She's fine. Maggie is with her."

"She is?" Kara asked confused.

"Apparently she came home and saw us. She didn't want to disturb us so went to look after mom." Alex said.

"And that's bad?"

"Mom and Eliza alone for several hours?" Alex asked.

"You remember us being locked in a cell together?" Kara asked.

"That was different." Alex said. "I doubt mom took out her phone and started showing baby photos."

"You're worried about baby photos?" Kara asked. "Surely your weird punk goth kinda phase should be your bigger concern."

"That's really not helping." Alex said pulling her shoes on while trying to usher Kara out of her apartment.

-00-

"Hey!" Alex said practically running into Kara's apartment.

"Hey." Maggie smiled as she stood and kissed her girlfriend.

"Sorry I was gone so long." Kara apologised before asking as she gently hugged Eliza. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sweetie." Eliza said. "Besides Maggie has been excellent company." The comment causing a panicked look to cross Alex's face.

"Really? What did you talk about?" Alex asked trying to sound casual.

"You." Maggie answered before looking at Kara and saying. "I can't believe you've never mentioned some of the stories Eliza was filling me on."

"What stories?" Alex asked.

"Alex swore me to secrecy and threatened me with Kryptonite." Kara said as she and Maggie ignored Alex.

"Alexandra." Eliza chastised.

"What?" Alex asked. "It was my job to train her, that involved the kryptonite room. More importantly what stories?"

"I'll tell you later." Maggie smiled. "Preferably after I have seen the photos."

"What photos?" Alex pressed as Kara asked.

"What's that smell?"

"I get that the fact it doesn't smell like take away may confuse you, but it is dinner." Maggie explained.

"You cooked?" Kara asked.

"I did. And for the record your oven is awful." Maggie commented.

"It's not like I ever use it." Kara shrugged.

"See, I still don't get how neither one of you can cook." Maggie said looking between the sisters.

"Why cook when there is takeaway?" Kara asked.

"To be fair she does boost the local economy." Alex added as Kara dropped down next to Eliza on the couch.

"No Mon-El?" Eliza asked less than subtlety.

"No." Kara said.

"You can't ignore him forever." Alex pointed out.

"Especially as you told him to ignore my wishes and bug me anyway." Kara said.

"He told you?" Alex guessed.

"He did. What I don't get is you don't even like him."

"It's not that I don't like him, I just think he can be a little self absorbed and you could do better. But he makes you happy and that's more important than what I think. So why are you ignoring him?"

"Just reaching the inevitable conclusion that he will move on." Kara said.

"If you continue to ignore him he will definitely move on." Alex pointed out. "The fact he has technically been single for three days and hasn't moved on should tell you something."

"Can we go back to discussing your embarrassing childhood stories." Kara asked wanting to change subjects.

"No." Alex said.

"If we change the conversation I won't tell Maggie about High School soccer camp." Kara said silencing Alex.

"What happened at High School soccer camp?" Eliza asked confused.

"Nothing." Alex said glaring at Kara.

-00-

"I've got to go." Kara said just after dinner as she heard sirens. "I'll be back soon." Once she had flown out of the window Eliza turned to Alex and said.

"She seemed happier."

"She did, but she has a long way to go. I've really let her down. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"As bad as Kara is at lying, she has had to hide who she really is for her entire Earth life." Eliza reminded Alex. "She is more than capable of shutting herself off and only letting people see what she wants to see."

"I know. But that never used to work on me." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked. "I mean I always assumed Kara was like an open book, but if the last few days has taught me anything it is she is more layered than an onion. You said yourself there were parts of her life on Krypton she has never shared, maybe there are parts you don't know about she hasn't shared as well."

"Maybe." Alex said sadly.

"Just keep forcing the issue. She'll open up eventually. Unfortunately you taught her how too be stubborn."

"Me?" Alex asked. "J'onn said you were worse than both of us." Seeing Maggie smirk she asked. "What?"

"It's just that if I had to pick two words to describe the Danvers women they would be strong and stubborn."

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked walking out onto the DEO balcony.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"So that conversation you were having with Mon-El just now was...?"

"Was good." Kara conceded.

"Good." Alex smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"So why are you on the brooding balcony."

"The brooding balcony?"

"It's what the guys in there call it based on your mood when you stand on it."

"I'm not brooding. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You, Eliza, Jeremiah." Kara said turning to face Alex. "I really am sorry for everything I have cost you."

"What happened to dad wasn't your fault." Alex said. "And I know if Cadmus called you and said you could trade yourself for him you would. And that scares me." Alex confessed. "What you don't seem to understand is as much as I want dad back, I don't want to, I can't lose you. I know things have been not as good as normal between us recently, but you are such an important piece in my life. Don't forget that." She said hugging her before hearing Kara's stomach rumble. "Come on, let's get you some food. My treat."

"Really?"

"Really. And then tonight we're having Sisters' night. But it will have to be at mine as mom is at yours."

"I can't leave Eliza."

"Maggie is going to stay with her."

"I thought that freaked you out?"

"It does, but it is good they're getting on. And mom has promised not to embarrass me. So let's go."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
